The Heroes and The Stars
by WritersElemental
Summary: Poseidon informs Percy of Percy's long lost half-brother, Percy and Annabeth go to Nantucket to find him. But after arriving, they learn of the very different world that Hector has been living in; with the different Greek mythology, and different culture, Percy and Annabeth are amazed and dumbstruck at this new world they have uncovered...but which Greek world is right?
1. Chapter 1

_Vasudha here! I'm just posting a chapter for Arethusa, though, this isn't something I worked on. Short chapter, but it's just the beginning._

**_Arethusa: _****_This is a Starcrossed/ PJO cross over. I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with it please let me know. Love the feed back. I do not own any of these characters. THANK YOU SO MUCH_**

_Vasudha: R&R!_

* * *

"Percy are you absolutely sure about this?" Annabeth said holding his hand tight. He nodded grimly.  
"Yeah my dad said that we need to come to this island. Said something about a brother." He looked at her. She just nodded and looked out across the blue ocean they were crossing the ferry on. The ferry docked and Percy started to walk off the ferry, with Annabeth right behind him.

"Do you remember the address he gave us?" He asked. Annabeth nodded and lead him to a little store that was not too busy. Inside was a very tall girl. She smiled.

"Hello," her voice was clear.

"Um… hi... We are looking for this address." Annabeth told the girl the address. Her eyes grew dark and her eyebrows went down.

"Why would you want to go there?"

"Um... Well…" Percy realized that this girl was a demigod.

"We're demigods. My father is Poseidon. Athena is her mother. My father sent us here. He said that I had a brother or half-brother, I mean, here that I really needed to meet." Percy explained. The girl's face grew even darker.

"Oh my gosh," she said quietly, "Hector," she said under her breathe.

"Do you know who that might be?" Percy asked.

"Yes I know who you are looking for. His name is Hector. Hector Del'rose. He is a son of Poseidon. Though I don't think your Poseidon is ours." She said. "If you wait here I will be right out to take you to Hector." She said. Annabeth took a deep breath as the girl walks out.

"Percy," she looked at him. Percy squeezed her hand gently.

"It'll be alright. Just remember, we are surrounded by water. And my dad gave you that ability to go under when I'm under. It will be alright. If we need to escape, you know where to go." She nodded as the girl came back.

"My name is Helen Hamilton." She said.

"Percy Jackson," Percy stretched his hand out. Helen shook it then turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth nodded.

"Well Percy and Annabeth I think you need to come with me so Lucas, Hector, Cassandra and I can explain." Helen showed them the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Arethusa:This is a Starcrossed/ PJO cross over. I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with it please let me know. Love the feed back. I do not own any of these characters. THANK YOU SO MUCH_**

* * *

"Can you explain to us what is going on?" Annabeth asked as they walked out of the store.

"Yeah… Hang on a moment." Helen said as she took out her phone.

"Hey Luke? Can you come here?" Helen said into the phone. "No no nothing is wrong…. Just… these two people are here…. They say they are demigods….." She said. "yeah I was going to come over… I just don't think I should carry them and start flying." Helen smirked to herself.

"Thanks Luke. See you soon." Helen hung up the phone and turned to Percy.

"So… son of Poseidon…?" She asked. Percy nodded his head.

"Um yeah… kinda was a shock to me when Dad said that I had a brother, even half. I have another half- brother…" Percy started to explain. He was really happy to talk about Tyson. Tyson was one of his best friends.

"Well I wouldn't really consider Hector your brother…. Even half." Helen muttered. Then a black SUV pulled up. A boy smiled and got out.

"Hey Helen." He went over and kissed her.

"Lucas, not now," Helen scolded him, smiling though. The boy grinned devilishly. Helen rolled her eyes.  
"Come on Lucas we gotta get them to the house. He needs to meet Hector and she needs to meet Cassandra." Helen got to the car. Percy looked at Annabeth. She was worrying her lip. He looked into her grey eyes to see her worried about where they were taking them. He took her hand and held it tight, not too tight though. Percy gasped along with Annabeth when they fully took a look at the boy. He looked exactly like Percy's dad. The boy looked at Percy weird, but Percy couldn't stop staring at the boy; he looked that much like his father.

"Lucas." The boy held out his hand to shake. Percy shook his hand. "Is something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Percy." He said than looked at Annabeth. "This is Annabeth."

"No," Annabeth said. "Nothing is wrong… you just… look exactly like his father." She explained

"Nice to meet you two, and alright…. I guess. Helen why don't you drive and then I can listen to these two stories? Take the long way." Lucas said as he got into the passenger side of the car. Helen nodded and got into the car. Percy and Annabeth got into the back.

"So tell me, what house are you in?" Lucas looked at them.

"House?" Annabeth looked confused. And Percy knew then that this wasn't good, because Annabeth was confused. Lucas nodded

"Yeah House. You said you guys were demigods… how do you not know the Houses then?" Lucas said.

"Um… the only houses we have are the cabins." Percy said.

"Where are you guys from exactly?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Camp Half-Blood, Long Island." Annabeth informed him.

"Never heard of it." Lucas said. Annabeth shrugged.

"We don't really go around displaying "COME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD WHERE MONSTERS DON'T EAT YOU OR ATTACK YOU". It would just attract more monsters."

"Monsters?" Helen asked.

"Uh yeah… don't you have to deal with monsters?" Okay, Percy thought, if they don't have to deal with monsters I am so moving here.

"Not really, just the stupid gods." Lucas shrugged.

"Really!? Holy Hephatitus can we move here Annabeth? Leo would love it and Piper and Jason always wanted somewhere small to settle down." Percy smiled.

"Percy Shhh, I told you we will talk about that later." Annabeth shushed him.

"Who… who are your parents exactly….?" Lucas asked.

"Athena, and his is Poseidon." Annabeth said.

"Ahhh yeah I see it now, the grey eyes, blond hair." Lucas nodded. Annabeth smiled. Percy remembered when he first realized how beautiful Annabeth was, her long blond hair was up in a ponytail, like it always was, and she was leading their quest in the labyrinth. He was proud of his girlfriend; together they had accomplished A LOT. Not only surviving the titan war, but also Tartarus.

"You two really need to talk to my dad…" Lucas said. Helen nodded and pulled into the driveway of a huge house.

"Wow… that is defiantly bigger than the big house back at camp." Percy mumbled under his breath. Annabeth nodded.

"The structure is faulty though." Annabeth muttered. Percy snorted a little. They got out of the car and followed Lucas and Helen up the steps. Lucas slipped his hand through Helen's. Percy looked at Annabeth.

"Aphrodite maybe." She whispered to him. He nodded and walked up with Annabeth. Lucas opened the door and the four of them walked in.

"Hector! Dad!" Lucas yelled. Two men appeared in the hallway.  
"Lucas seriously? Don't yell. Cassandra and Jason are both asleep." One of the guys said.

"Well it's kinda an emergency." Lucas said. "Who do these two look like?" he gestures to Percy and Annabeth. Both the two men looked at them.

"Wow…." The other man said.

"Holy crap!" The first man said.

"Athena and Poseidon." The both said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Arethusa here! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been crazyyyyyy busy. So I've heard that I've got some favorites. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! It made me so happy to learn that someone liked the story. Alright sorry I won't blabber on much longer.

You know what I'm gonna say. I don't own any of the characters. Gotta thank Uncle Rick and Josephine Angelini for these characters. This is a long chapter. I hope you like!

"Wow, these cookies are amazing Mrs. Delarose. Thank you so much." Annabeth smiled as Percy took another bite.

"Oh please call me Noel."

"Um… alright," Percy smiled. "If only they were blue." Annabeth laughed.

"Your mom would be going crazy if these were blue. She'd want the recipe." Annabeth smiled. Percy nodded and smiled. Noel raised her eyebrow.

"Oh I should explain. It was just me and my mom when I was growing up, and my mom loved the color blue, so did I, so my mom would make all of my food blue." Percy smiled.

"That's… quiet a story." She said. Percy nodded.

"Yeah my childhood was awesome." Percy laughed.

"Annabeth, Percy can you come with me?" Helen came into the huge kitchen. Percy stood. Annabeth looked up at him, but then stood.

"Wait hang on," Percy said as he reached around and then grabbed two more cookies and then followed Annabeth and Helen. They walked down a long hallway that had a lot of pictures on it. It led to a door which Helen opened to show a huge library. The two men that has first greeted Percy and Annabeth were in there with Lucas. They were talking.

"…figure out where they came from and if they are serious," one of the guys were says. The other guy looked up.

"Alright I think it's time we introduced ourselves formally." He stood and went over to Percy and Annabeth.

"I'm Castor. I'm Lucas' and Cassandra's father and Noel is my wife." The man claiming to be Castor held out his hand to shake. Percy shook his hand.

"I'm Percy Jackson. This is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase." Castor nodded.

"Very nice to meet you," he smiled. Annabeth smiled.

"I'm Hector. I'm the cousin." The other guy came over; Hector.

"Percy," Percy nodded.

"So we hear you two are demigods." Castor sat down in one of the huge chairs. Lucas was sitting on the arm of the chair. A girl was sitting across from him, watching Percy and Annabeth.

"Yes sir, Poseidon is Percy's father and Athena is my mother." Annabeth started to explain. Helen moved over to Lucas and muttered something. Lucas snorted and tried to hide a smile. Castor glared up at Lucas.

"Sorry dad," Lucas looked down.

"Alright well let's get started. Where do you two live?" Castor said.

"In the summer we go to Camp Half-Blood," Percy started to explain, "It's a camp for half-bloods, or demigods, who are tired of being chased by monsters. Though we hear you guys don't have to deal with monsters like we do." He said.

"What kind of monsters are we talking about?" Hector asked.

"Any mythical monster you've ever heard of. They start to attack us demigods around the age of 7. Most kids… most don't make it to the age of 18." Annabeth looked at Percy. He nodded. Percy starting to think about all of his friends who he had watched die. He looked down and then felt Annabeth slip her hand into his. He kept explaining Camp Half-Blood and everything that was his and Annabeth's life. The five other people in the room stood and sat there listening in awe at Percy and Annabeth's story until the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm so so sorry that this took so long but I'm getting better with writing! I hope you like this. It's a long chapter and I'm currently working on the next chapter! I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah! Thank you!

* * *

"So you're telling me that Apollo isn't a backstabbing jerk? For us he's horrible. Like a MAJOR jerk." Cassandra was comparing the difference between the gods and goddesses in the different worlds. Annabeth was sitting in the huge library, listening to Cassandra talk, and inputting her own ventures. It was quiet the scene; Annabeth loved every minute of it. Lucas and Percy were off in the backyard, showing each other their different abilities. When Lucas had suggested the idea, Percy was like an excited puppy; saying yes faster than Annabeth had ever seen. Percy never really got to show off his powers. Then she heard Helen walk out there and show off her own powers... and the competition began.

"Oh you are so going down! Sea is way better than the sky!" Annabeth heard Percy yell out.

"What the heck! No way! Who wants to be the son of the stupid Sea god!"

"Oh dear..." Annabeth stood up. "We should go out there. A comment like that will get Percy all lit up."

Cassandra stood up. "Helen should not have said that." They both walked out to the backyard to see Helen floating 12 feet up in the air. Lucas was holding Percy back from trying to reach Helen.

"Percy," Annabeth started. Percy looked back at Annabeth and shook his head.

"Helen you really shouldn't say stuff like that."Cassandra said.

"Come down Helen. Percy won't bite." Annabeth said as she looked at Percy. Percy slumped his shoulders a little and then nodded. "See?" Annabeth said. Helen flew down and went over to Lucas.

"I wasn't in the sky because I was afraid of him." She snapped, "I was in the sky because I was showing him what I can do is just as amazing as what he can says he can do. He hasn't shown us anything yet."

"Helen is technically right." Lucas nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"So let me SHOW you what I can do." Percy marched out the door, through the house, and out to the end of the drive way. Everyone followed as he went right to the waters edge and stepped in. "Just watch," he mumbled. He raised his hand and the water raised up into a trident.

"So what? Helen managed to mumble.

"So what you say?" He lifted his hand and water sprayed directly at Helen. And only Helen. She ended up getting soaked, where as Lucas and Cassandra didn't have a drop on them.

Helen gave Percy a death glare, though not one worse than Annabeth's was to Percy, and Percy felt a a little electric shock go through his body. It felt close to something that Thalia would do to him occasionally.

"Hey!" He jumped a little. Helen glared again and went inside, with Lucas following her.

"She shock you?" Hector smirked. Percy nodded and came out of the water. "Well now that that little show has resolved itself, you have a phone call Percy, some guy named Chiron." Hector said. Percy looked back at Annabeth and saw that her face grew worried.

"Come on Annabeth," he said as he lead her in. Her grabbed his phone and answered, "Hello?" Percy said.

"Percy! Good I'm glad you answered," Chiron said.

"Yeah what's going Chiron. You said you were only going to call if it was an emergency." Percy said.

"It is. You and Annabeth need to come back to camp, now. Zeus found out that you were there, well... he is not happy. He is here, awaiting your arrival."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS. Thank you!**

* * *

"We have to go, emergency back at home. Sorry," Annabeth said to Cassandra.

"Can we do anything to help?" She asked.

"Zeus is angry at us. We don't know why exactly but he's at our camp and we have to go, right now." Annabeth replied.

Percy mumbled. "Zeus is always angry with me."

"We can fly you." Lucas says.

Helen nods, "Yeah we can fly you super quick."

"Are you sure it would be safe for all of us to go?" Cassandra says. "If Zeus is angry, he isn't going to be happy at all."

"Even more reason for us to go," Hector says. "We can explain to him what is going on."

"I just don't like it." Cassandra says crossing her arms over her chest.

Orion came up behind Cassandra and took her hand subtly. "What's going on? Who are these guys?" He asked.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase. Son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena." Cassandra says looking at Orion.

"What? You mean their actual sons and daughters?" He looked a little shocked.

"I'll explain later, right now they need to go with Helen and Lucas." Cassandra said.

"I'm going too." Hector nodded. "I'm actually a little hurt that you would count me out." He said.

"We can't carry that many people Hector." Helen said.

"I can take two trips, I'm faster so it won't take longer than a minute. Just be ready to go when I come back." Lucas nods.

"Alright are you two ready?" Helen looked at Percy and Annabeth. They were holding their bags and nodded.

"Just do us a favor and don't kick or try to get out of our arms when we get up alright?" Lucas says. "It's a lot harder to fly when your passenger is freaking out."

Helen laughed. "It was my first time! I'm sorry." Lucas nudged Helen's shoulder as Helen said that.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and Percy gave Annabeth a smile. She reached over and took his hand. She was ok. She could face whatever crazy thing Zeus was angry about. She had faced many scary things before; including Tartarus. But she had this feeling in the put of her stomach that didn't feel right. She felt like something was incredibly wrong. Helen came over to her; Lucas to Percy. "I'm gonna wrap my arms around your waist alright? Don't freak." She said.

Annabeth nodded and Helen did as she had said. Annabeth took a breathe and closed her eyes, making herself relax. After a moment she couldn't feel the ground anymore. She opened her eyes and saw that she was outside above the roof of the gigantic house. She estimated that she was at least fifty feet above the roof of the house. "Wow," She mumbled quietly.

"Cool huh?" Annabeth heard Helen say. Annabeth nodded and looked over all of the land. Helen started flying, slow at first but then building speed so that she was flying pretty fast. The wind was the only thing she could hear in her ears. "Once I get to New York I need some directions!" Helen yelled over the wind. Annabeth nodded and watched as they flew by city after city. It passed in a burr. She suddenly saw the Statue of Liberty.

"Go to the Sound!" Annabeth yelled. Helen nodded that she got the directions and headed into he familiar Long Island Sound that Annabeth knew so well. She looked down and saw her beloved camp. She saw the red and green strawberry fields ripe with their strawberries and the volleyball court in the sand. She saw the Big House and the Arena. Helen gasped a couple times especially the Lava course. Helen landed on the beach at the same time as Lucas did with Hector. Percy was walking out of the sea.

The next thing that Annabeth saw was darkness.

As Percy was walking out of the water he saw Zeus throw a lightning bolt in Annabeth and Helen's direction.

* * *

_**Hi! Vasudha here! I'm posting this chapter for Arethusa because she's got too much on her plate right now, with school and sports. She wants to let you all know that she won't be able to update for about two weeks instead of her intended one week, but she'll be working on the next chapter asap!**_

_**Reviews are cherished as always!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Thankfully Poseidon had gotten in Annabeth and Helen's way when the bolt hit, or Annabeth and Helen would be fried dusted. The bolt hit his palm and he winced.

"Lord Zeus I understand you're angry, but killing the children would have devisated not only Athena but our entire culture. We can't afford that."

Zeus stormed up to Poseidon.

"Don't get me started on you! Brother you strictly disobeyed me. I told you we needed to keep the two worlds separate. The monsters and villains combined would be worse that's Gaea and Kronos combined." Zeus roared with anger. Percy ran up to Helen and Annabeth. Both the girls were in shock from the lightning bolt. Percy gently took Annabeths hand and got her out of her shock as the two Olympian gods yelled at each other. One by one all of the Olympians showed themselves.

Lucas went over to Helen.

"Helen you alright?" He asked. She slowly nodded. Annabeth stood back up.

"I'm fine, Percy." She said, getting her bearings. He nodded. The gods continued to argue. Finally Poseidon finally struck his trident into the ground so hard, it made a huge BOOMING noise and everyone stopped talking.

"We understand they are a greater threat, but they were a threat worth taking! They needed to know about each other, just like the Romans and Greeks needed to work together. Yes Gaea and Kronos can rise up, but currently we are dealing with a threat that could destroy not only is but the entire world and the galaxy with a snap of his fingers!"

Percy looked around the camp as his father talked; everyone was there. All of the gods, Chiron, Mr. D, all of the campers, EVERYONE. And they were all staring at the gods.

"Do not play me for a fool brother, I know everything that you are speaking about. And that is why I put the rule into place. Yet you defy me." Zeus was angry. Percy had never seen Zeus so angry before. It was incredible. Lightning above struck somewhere in New York as Zeus yelled. Everyone was in awe, even when Zeus was deathly angry, it was beautiful.

"Zeus we should not be discussion this with the children around." Athena stepped in. Zeus looked around and in a flash he was gone. Athena walked over to Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth are you alright?"

Annabeth nodded, "yeah I'm alright, I was just shocked." Athena nodded.

"Understandable,"

"Mom what's going to happen?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not entirely sure Annabeth. We will have an emergency meeting. And we'll be discussion for a long time." Annabeth nodded and looked down.

"I will speak with you soon my child, for now rest and talk with Chiron." Athena stood. Annabeth just nodded again and looked at get mom. Athena flashed away and soon all of the gods were gone and the kids were standing there, staring at the spot they were.

"Alright kids! There will be a campfire tonight. Percy, Annabeth please bring the new... Children to the big house." Chiron turned and started to walk/ trot to the big house. Helen, Lucas and Hector stared in awe at Chiron.

"We've only ever learned about him." Lucas said.

"Your one of the best trainers ever!" Hector said. The boys where awestruck, which made Percy very happy. For him, this was his camp, and for someone to be awestruck from his camp made him feel proud. Chiron smile,

"Yes I am. Thank you very much. Why don't we go in and you can have some lemonade and tell me your story." They walked into the Big House. Now even Helen was awestruck- for Chiron could walk freely as his horse self through the house.

"Percy could you please turn off my music and get us some lemonade?" He asked. Percy nodded and did what his trainer asked then went and sat next to Annabeth at the ping pong table.

"Let's start with your names and where you live." Chiron said, transforming into his wheelchair. Helen gasped.

"What...?" She said utterly confused.

"Oh well I felt I should sit, so I compacted back into my wheelchair or what I am around mortals." Chiron explained. Helen nodded. Each of the three, Lucas, Helen, and Hector, gave their name and the house they were in. Chiron seemed to know exactly what they were talking about.

"Chiron you've heard of this before?" Percy asked. Chiron nodded,

"Oh yes! There was an age when your people and their people were living together. It was very very brief and then Zeus put in act the law that neither side could have contact with each other and they were separated. But I used to train some people very much like Hector and Lucas and Helen."

"Really? That's insane." Percy said. Chiron shrugged and nodded. Percy looked over at Annabeth. She looked exhausted. Percy stood.

"Chiron I think Annabeth needs to rest. She was just almost struck with lightning." Chiron nodded in agreement and Annabeth was about to argue but Percy walked over saying,

"Come on Wise Girl." He helped her out and they walked out of the Big House. Annabeth stopped outside on the porch. Percy hugged her again and she hugged him tight. Now Annabeth was never one to ask for comfort or show weakness, but when she did, Percy knew he defiantly needed to be there for her.

"Why don't we go call your dad and my mom and then you can sleep?" Percy asked gently. She nodded, her head still laid on his shoulder.

"Alright," Percy gently took her hand and lead her to Cabin 3. She went and sat next to the fountain in the middle of the room and Percy threw in his coin.

"Oh Iris, hear my call and accept my offering," he said, "Sally Jackson, New York." He said and sat next to Annabeth. Percy's moms face come on the water.

"Percy? Annabeth? How are you? How was the trip? Did you meet him?" She asked. Percy nodded.

"Yeah his name is Hector but it's really weird. They aren't like us mom, they're demigods, but a different kind. And Zeus found out, and apparently he had a law against us ever communicating with them. He came to the camp and well..." Percy looked at Annabeth. Annabeth shuddered. Percy wrapped his arm around her gently.

"He threw his lightning bolt and if Poseidon hasn't stopped it..." He stopped short, but his mom understood what he was saying.

"Annabeth, sweetie, are you alright?" Sally asked.

"Yeah I... I'm alright." Annabeth spoke for the first time in a while. One sign that she wasn't alright.

"We just wanted to update you." Percy spoke. His mom nodded.

"I bet they will have a long meeting about that. Your father told you to go for a reason. Let me know what happens." Sally smiled. Percy nodded.

"We will mom. Love you. Talk to you later." He smiled.

"Love you sweetie." She said and Percy waved his hand through the water and the image faded.

"We'll call your dad later, after you've slept. Annabeth does it have to do with Tartarus?" Percy asked gently. She nodded and started crying. Percy wrapped his arms around her and held her. She buried her face in his shirt and they sat there for a while before Percy gently picked her up and carried her to the bottom bunk bed and laid her on the bed. The rule of no campers in other cabins had be changed for Percy and Annabeth, they sometimes needed to sleep in the same bed, him holding her. For Annabeth the trauma of Tartarus had come later than Percy. She constantly had nightmares, memories, shakes, cold and hot flashes. Because of this Chiron had allowed for them to be in the same room. Plus the first week Annabeth had nightmares, she would cry until Percy got a hold of her and she relaxed. No one could calm her down except Percy. Annabeth was a lot more vulnerable now, Percy knew this. He didn't treat her any different than before, just now whenever she needed to be comforted, Percy would. He didn't degrade her for it. No one did. Percy could hear Annabeth trying to control her breathing.

"Good girl," he smiled. She was getting better with controlling the panic attacks. She smiled a little before closing her eyes and sleeping.

* * *

_**Vasudha: Ahhh! Sorry about the day-late update! Things were a little busy, as warned last chapter, and it didn't help matters that things got a whole bunch busier for both Arethusa and I! Busy schedules meant it was hard for Arethusa to send the Chapter to me, and hard for me to find time to beta-read it and post it. We hope you enjoy! See you next week!**_


End file.
